Looking for Love SpinOff Mature Chapter
by Dilectus Noctis
Summary: A spin-off clop/mature chapter for Looking for Love part 2 : Turmoil sequel of Discovery that is being posted on FIMfiction


**Looking for Love (part 2): Turmoil  
Spin-off chapter by: LuMe  
Proofread by: Rainbowsoldier94  
Original story by: Fluttershy3_66**

**A.N.: This chapter takes place a while before the events of chapter seven of Turmoil (named Child), by now Rarity and Rainbow Dash are about to get the train to Canterlot.**

Rainbow was expecting that day, apparently not as excited as Rarity (because her coolness comes first) but excited nonetheless. The day that they would go to Canterlot to adopt a foal had arrived and it couldn't be a better day. The beautiful sunset, the fresh air, it was everything that she wanted it to be.

Both mares arrived at the Ponyville's train station. Their tickets were already purchased so they moved directly to their assigned wagon and waited for the train's departure. They decided to get a private quarter with a double bed (to Rainbow's happiness). The room wasn't big but it was cozy and charming nonetheless. The bed was at the right side of the room and a big couch that would fit three ponies lied at the other end by the window's side.

Rainbow entered first in the room and threw herself in the bed.

"Oh yeah, I can't deny that this bed's even better than a cloud. I could sleep in here for an entire day!" she said cheerfully.

Rarity entered a minute before and took notice of her marefriend's glee.

"Hah, I can see that you are testing the bed for us, right Dash?" she said with a playful grin.

"Sure am! After all, I need to know if these springs are in good shape." she replied with a wink.

"But why would you… hey, what do you meant by that?"

"Nothing…" Rainbow replied with a sly smile.

"Hmpf, you just got this private room for other reasons I presume?"

Before they could extend the conversation, an announcement that the train would depart soon was voiced by a stallion in the station.

Rarity sat on the couch and looked deep into her marefriend's eyes. "You know Rainbow? I had never expected all this to happen… I mean look at us, we had never thought in our lives that we would be together and adopt a foal."

"A lot of things happened, huh? I still think that…" Rainbow had a thought but she couldn't bring the courage to tell what was on her mind.

"You still think that, what dear?" Rarity insisted.

"Oh don't worry… let's get something to eat. I'm starving…" Rainbow said while getting up from the bed.

"Well okay then… I'm hungry too." Rarity said following Rainbow to the train's food quarters.

As they both arrived, Rarity reserved a table for them as Rainbow went instinctively to get their food. She knew exactly what Rarity would eat so she took two lettuce and daisy sandwiches and a cup of orange juice for them to share. When she got back to the table, she placed their meal on the table and taking her sandwich with no ceremony, eating it quickly as Rarity enjoyed her meal more slowly.

At this moment, the sound of the whistle rang loudly and the train began to budge slightly.

Rainbow's mind suddenly became a complete whirlwind of emotions. 'So this is it… we're going to adopt a foal and start a new life but… why had she never even talked about marriage? It's strange… maybe she isn't sure if she loves me but at the same time, if she doesn't love me, why would she adopt a foal and…'

"Rainbow?"

'Should I ask her about it? Should I even…'

"Rainbow my dear are you there?"

The cyan pegasus broke from her train of thought and faced Rarity with a blank expression, "…what?"

"You were staring at the plate for a long time dear…"

"Oh hehe sorry, I was just with my head in the clouds…"

"Darling you seem a little out of yourself today, aren't you happy?" Rarity asked with a concerned look.

Rainbow glanced outside and noticed that night had arrived. She decided to use it as an excuse and gave out a forced yawn.

"Nah don't worry, but I am feeling tired… last night wasn't a good one for me… care if we sleep a little earlier today?"

"Uh sure no problem I guess…" Rarity said while getting up from the table, leaving some food on her plate.

'What is wrong with her? She's not going to escape me…' she thought.

The two mares walked into their room. Rainbow lay down on the bed and tapped the it motioning for Rarity to lie down too. Rarity stood in the door for a while, trying to come up with something to get the truth out of her marefriend's mouth. She wasn't the one to act strangely out of nowhere so there must be something wrong with her.

The moon began to appear slowly across the navy colored sky. Rarity turned off the lights and moved closer towards the bed. The curtains were open, letting the pale moonlight illuminate the room along with a single candle positioned on the nightstand beside the bed. The white mare watched the beautiful magenta eyes of her lover glow slightly in the semidarkness. It was surely the sight that managed to calm her down at any moment but though her mind still seemed to come up with what to say.

"Rainbow?" Rarity said with a rather crestfallen voice.

"Yes?" the mentioned mare answered.

"Do you… really love me?"

The cyan pegasus sat on her haunches looking dumfounded at the white unicorn, "Of course I do! Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know. It's just… you're acting rather strange… what's troubling you?"

"It's nothing bad… don't let it bother you…" Rainbow said, breaking eye contact with the mare.

"But if it's nothing then you should tell me… we are a couple remember? I care about you." The white mare said with a hint of a tear in her eye.

"It's just, I… I don't know if YOU love me too…"

"You don't?"

"Sometimes I feel that you don't love me… we are going to adopt a foal but we aren't even married and you actually never talked about it…"

Rarity saw the fear in her marefriend's eyes growing quickly. She sat in the bed by Rainbow's side and hugged her tightly.

"It's not that I don't love you Rainbow... "

"So what is it then?" the pegasus interrupted.

"I don't understand myself sometimes dear… I have fear that it could go wrong… actually, a lot of thoughts come to my head when I think about this…" the white mare left out a heavy sigh as she tightened the hug.

"Are you afraid of losing me then?"

"Yes… I always hear the ponies talking that after marriage the love changes and fades away as quickly as it came…"

"And you believe in everything that everypony says?"

"I just feel insecure about it… it is such a big step…"

"Rarity…" Rainbow held her hooves on her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes. "We had overcome many hardships together and a foal is going to be the biggest step that we have taken… so why are you afraid now? Haven't you ever thought that this day would come?"

The white mare broke eye contact and sighed softly.

"Aw come on you know we'll make it together." Rainbow assured.

"I…" Rarity said between a sob.

"You..?"

"I trust you Dash…"

"Well Rarity, why wouldn't you? I'm the element of loyalty for a reason you know." the pegasus said with a smile.

Rarity looked back to the mare where her forehooves were still holding tight and saw a glow, a glow in the magenta eyes that she had always loved. That was always her beacon, a place where she could go and feel safe and warm no matter what hardships crossed her path.

"Okay I ALWAYS trust you… is that better Miss Rainbow?"

"Much better… my love." Rainbow held her marefriend's cheeks again and quickly brought her lips to the ones that she always craved for in a quick breathtaking kiss that quickly ended.

Rarity, surprised by the unexpected action, held her breath as if in shock. She released the air in her lungs once again. "You… always surprise me huh?"

"Well, I try." Rainbow said shrugging.

"So… aren't you going to… you know… finish it?" Rarity provoked.

The cyan mare took little time before answering. She turned to the window and noticed the moonlight pouring more intensely into the room and saw the candle was almost at its end with a small flame consuming the last part of it. The perfect scenery, the perfect moment, she already knew what the night had in store for her.

Without a word she held her lover's waist and laid her on the bed. She climbed on top of the white unicorn letting their bellies touch each other. The heat emanating from her marefriend was beginning to arouse her. She could feel the quick heartbeat of an anxious pony and she loved it.

She was there and ready to please the one that she loved with all her will, without asking anything in exchange, just for the pleasure of hearing her name being called in the heat of the highest pleasurable moments.

'We had done this other times but… now it's different… we're going to have a foal to raise… a pony that will depend on us… so much responsibility… Somehow she seems different to my eyes. Damn I can't deny that I really love this mare!' Rainbow thought.  
Rarity adjusted herself on the bed to get more comfortable making Rainbow shake away from her thoughts.

"You seem nervous…" Rarity said to the rainbow maned pegasus.

"Heh yeah, kind of…"

"I love you Rainbow, I love you much more than you can imagine…" Rarity said, brushing a hoof on Rainbow's cheek.

"I love you too…" Rainbow said before connecting her lips to Rarity's, the sweetest lips that she had ever touched.

The simple kiss didn't take long to turn into a mix of wet tongues, spiraling into each other's mouth. Rarity caressed Rainbow's back; her hooves ran along the athletic body pressing in certain spots massaging the soft fur. The pegasus left out a soft moan as Rarity did this. The white mare decided to go beyond and touched the wings that were getting warmer and more stiff, signaling her lover's growing excitement.

Their kiss never broke apart as Rarity made her way through Rainbow's wings, caressing each feather and gently massaging random spots to be rewarded with several other moans from her lover. The white unicorn couldn't enjoy more of what she was doing, all she wanted was to see that pegasus in her grasp, feeling all the love that she could give.

Rainbow broke the kiss apart and started to nibble Rarity's neck, making her almost yelped in delight.

Rainbow knew how much she liked that and loved doing it.

"Oh Rainbow, I know you can bite harder than that." Rarity teased.

The mentioned mare took another spot and bit strongly. She loved the taste in her mouth, the arousing aroma of her lover's coat. She bit until Rarity tapped her back,

"Ah, not THAT hard my dear…"

"Nah, I know you like it…" the pegasus said with a wink. Rainbow looked at her work and noticed a red circle where she had bitten, "Heh okay, maybe I overdid it, but I'll make it up to you…"

"Oh yeah? And how are you gonna do that?"

"Just watch…" Without any delay, Rainbow began to nibble again but each bite was lower and lower onto her marefriend's body, dangerously lower.

"Oh Rainbow, where are you heading to?" Rarity asked about the obvious.

The tickling feeling of Rainbow's breath almost in her most sensitive area made waves of excitement ran across her spine, she was becoming more and more excited at each second that passed by. The pegasus spread Rarity's hind legs wide and positioned herself in the right spot. Rainbow teased her even more by moving closer and intensifying her breathing but not touching the sensitive pearl. The tickling feeling of Rainbow's hot breath was driving the white mare crazy.

Rarity couldn't take it anymore, "Oh Rainbow, please just do it!" she said with a mix of plead and lust in her voice.

The teasing pegasus moved closer and licked Rarity clitoris slowly but with intensity. The first wave of pure pleasure darted through her body, "Oh dear Celestia, that's it." Rarity said giving a feeble kick in the air with her hind legs.

"Heh I'm not even at the beginning of what I'm about to do…" Rainbow provoked.  
"So please go on, I'm all yours." Rarity said with a wide smile.

"Oh yeah? Hmmm.." Rainbow said licking her lips, showing a devious smile to her partner. The taste of Rarity's marehood lingered on her tongue, a taste that was familiar but always strangely new to her.

She contemplated Rarity's flower once again, the sticky fluid almost dripping on the bed sheets, the bright red color inviting her to stay. Rainbow couldn't resist anymore and dove once again with her tongue massaging the right spot.

Her wet oral organ ran precisely throughout its target, spiraling from time to time, making the white mare give little moans. Rarity started caressing Rainbow's mane while her lover worked in her, she couldn't be enjoying more of the treatment that she was receiving.

The rainbow maned pegasus was enjoying every second, the scent emanating from her lover's flower was arousing her to no end. Her own body was pleading for some treatment but she held it back and continued her work, her breath was getting faster as she worked on that special spot.

After a moment, Rainbow stopped and moved back to face Rarity. She put a hoof onto the pearl and kept massaging it while kissing Rarity tenderly.

Rainbow could hear and feel Rarity's muffled moans of delight but she wanted more. She broke the kiss and with her hoof still in Rarity's clitoris, she licked the mare's horn. The white unicorn rocked her head back, scared with the sudden feeling.

"Wow Rainbow…"

"It isn't good?" She asked with concern.

"It is but… why haven't we tried that before?"

The rainbow maned pegasus stopped her work on the fashionista's nether and shrugged, "Heh, I dunno…"

"Oh but please continue darling…" Rarity said in the sexiest voice that she could muster.

"Sure will!" Rainbow replied with a wide smile and started making circular movements into Rarity's flower. Rainbow put another pillow under the white mare's head to get a better position to work in the horn. She moved in closer and licked it again. Rarity managed to control herself better and kept her head in place, also fearing she'd poke Rainbow with her horns tip.

"It feels really good doesn't it?" Rainbow asked.

"It… does..."

"Well, what if I do this?" The pegasus wrapped her mouth around the horn and kept going until it was entirely inside her. She then started lathering it with her tongue and began sucking it slowly.

She began to slide it in and out of her mouth in a quick movement, adding more pressure to her tongue and lips along with massaging the white mare's pearl with more intensity.

Rarity wasn't even in this world anymore. Her mind was somewhere else, in a place where she could only feel pleasure. The scents of her fluids and Rainbow's hormones boiling into the pegasus skin made her drift away from any other thoughts. The precise synchronization of movements, the building excitement… she was resting on the softest cloud in the world.

Her breath was getting faster and she couldn't control her moans. She felt her horn warming up, similar to what she felt when using magic but it was something deeper, something that seemed connected to her entire body, delivering a pleasurable feeling that she couldn't describe.

"R-Rainbow…" the unicorn said panting hard.

"Hmm?" Rainbow replied without removing the horn from her mouth.

Rarity tried her best to at least mumble her next words but the only thing that she managed to voice was a moan, one followed by another growing louder and longer, echoing in the moonlight bathed room.

"Ah… F-F-Faster Rainbow! F-Faster!" Rarity between her moans of delight.

The pegasus obeyed and hastened her work in both areas. She felt her hoof getting sore from the continued movement but she didn't care, she was willing to continue until the white mare couldn't take anything more.

"Ah! Don't… bucking… stop Rainbow!" Her moans began to turn into small cries, "oh… ah… I'm gonna… cum…"

Rainbow could fell the mare's body arching slowly. She stopped sucking the horn to prevent any accident and decided to nibble her lover once again.

"Oh Rain… Rainbow… OH GODDAMN CELESTIA! I can't hold it… anymore… Argh… AAAHHHH DAMN… OOHHH!" Rarity grunted several times while releasing her precious fluids in several gushes.

Rainbow's felt her hooves getting more wet with the unicorn's fluids and slowed down her movements until she came to a halt.

Rarity's cries of pleasure died down, her breath still quick and her body covered in sweat laid peacefully on the bed enjoying the afterglow.

The pegasus observed her lover trying to sort the explosion of feeling that she just had. She decided to interrupt that with a kiss that was gladly received by her lover. Rarity broke the kiss and smiled widely to her marefriend.

"Oh Rainbow…what was THAT?!"

"Seems you liked it."

"Like it?" Rarity held Rainbow's cheek in her hooves and made her sexiest bedroom eyes and added, "I loved it."

"Oh don't give me that look…" Rainbow said blushing softly.

"Rainbow my dear I never felt anything so amazing… it was so intense… I never expected my horn to be THAT exciting…" Rarity said with a heartfelt smile.

"All for you, honey." Rainbow Dash gave out a laugh and added, "You were cursing a bit…"

Rarity blushed hard and smiled sheepishly.

Without any warning the white mare rolled Rainbow to the side and got on top of her, in the same way as Rainbow did first and with a devious smile she said, "Now you better be prepared…"

"Hey… for what?" Dash said with a growing smile, 'This is going to better than I thought!' were her only thoughts at the moment.

"Did you really think that I would let you down? Now it is MY turn to please you…"

"Oh honey you don't need to do it if you're too tired…" Dash gave out a white lie.

"Don't worry… I need to pay you back after all that amazing treatment that you just gave me." The white unicorn winked to her marefriend.

"Oh I wouldn't mind…" Rainbow's sentence was cut short by Rarity's tongue that quickly slipped inside the pegasus mouth, "Hmm… hmm, hmmmm…"

Rarity moved one of her hooves under Rainbow's head and pulled the mare closer, tightening their connection. The unicorn decided to skip the foreplays since she could feel the high level of arousal in the pegasus' body.

The fashionista broke the kiss and moved her hoof down until it reached her lover's clit without breaking eye-to-eye contact with her marefriend at any point. She made small up and down movements to tease the mare even more and it proved to work. She saw Rainbow's wings getting harder at each small movement that she made as smalls moans escaped her open mouth.

Rarity could feel Rainbow's breath beginning to quicken. She moved closer to the pegasus' right ear and nibbled it softly, the rainbow maned mare yelped in surprise from the bite, "Oh that's good Rar'…"

"Yes, I know you like it dear… But I'm pretty sure that you'll love it when I do this faster don't you?" Rarity increased the movement of her hoof into the cyan mare's flower, rubbing it with more intensity.

Rainbow left out a faint growl, "Oh yes I really… ah… love it…"

The white mare kept a steady pace as she began to kiss Rainbow again, the mix of her own juices with Rainbow's saliva always seemed strange but exciting to her at the same time.

Rarity broke the kiss, looked into Rainbow's eyes and winked slyly. She removed her hoof from the cyan mare's wet marehood and went down until she could see her lover's blooming flower right in front of her snout.

With no further delay, she started working her tongue into Rainbow's clit, sucking it once in a while, always changing her movements to be rewarded with soft moans from the pegasus.

She held her lover's hind legs, opening them wide, the exposed marehood dripping its fluid from the flesh orifice. Rarity inhaled the musky scent; it was surely the most exciting smell in the world, the smell that she always felt when in the deepest connection with the one she loved.

Rarity couldn't control her instincts; she craved that mare so much. She slipped her tongue into her marefriend's love hole.

"Oh Rarity yes…" Rainbow cried with passion, "Ah… ah put it inside me! Yeah… like this!"

Thrusting her tongue in and out of Rainbow's marehood, the white mare started to increase her speed, "Ah yeah like that Rar'… don't stop it… ah…"

The unicorn kept the pace, shoving in a perfect rhythm that was synchronized with the cyan pegasus moans of delight.

Rarity decided to add more to her marefriend's pleasure so she put one of her hooves into Rainbow's clit, rubbing it as she kept thrusting into the soaked flower with her tongue. The taste of her marefriend's juices deepening onto her tongue.

"Oh yes, keep it up Rarity, keep it up… you wanna make me cum don't you?" Rainbow said with a lustful voice that only drove her lover to hasten her pace in both spots.  
Rainbow's coat was covered in sweat. Her body was experiencing an unexplainable pleasure that she couldn't discern what was happening anymore. She took hold of the back of Rarity's head with her hooves and pressed against her marehood to make Rarity's oral organ sink further into her hunger flower.

"You like it don't you?" Rainbow began to speak with a harsher tone, "You like the taste of me don't you? I know you love it! You love making me cum, ah yes do it Rarity… make me cum!"

The cyan pegasus began to let out loud cries of lust. The pleasure that Rainbow's body was experiencing was reaching its highest peak. She removed her hooves from Rarity's head and hit the mattress with strength, "Oooh… ah don't stop now Rarity!"

The mentioned mare hastened her pace even more; she was determined to give her best for her lover.

"Yes, yes, yes ah… almost there!" Rainbow shut her eyes tight and swung her head back, "AAAAAAHHHH YE~ES bucking Celesta that's awesome!" Rarity felt Rainbow's strong gush of juices into her mouth, the new taste blended in a way she couldn't describe.

Rarity got up from her position and came to face her lover. Rainbow was panting hard with her eyes still closed and leaving soft moans in her afterglow, "You look so pretty like this…" Rarity said with a small laugh.

"Hah and you… love it huh?" Rainbow said between her short breaths.

"I love YOU Rainbow…"

"Aw you make my heart melt talking like this."

"Actually, you had melted not too long ago.' Rarity said with a playful laugh.

"Oh Rarity I love you so much."

"I love you too Rainbow."

They looked into each other's eyes once more and kissed tenderly before falling asleep in each other's hooves.  
_

Something woke her up, the mare got up from the bed leaving her lover there in a peaceful sleep. Nothing else than the sound of soft breaths could be heard, the cyan mare was already in a deep sleep, probably dreaming with something really good since her smile was the widest that Rarity had ever seen.

Rarity was there, sitting in the couch and admiring the landscape outside, she could see the moon almost reaching its highest spot in the clear beautiful sky. The stars shining bright as her eyes settled in the darkness, reflecting the beautiful light of the white orb in the sky.

"This is it…" Rarity talked to herself, "Tomorrow gonna be the day… the day that I will have a foal to raise with the mare that I love the most… I can't even believe that this day actually came…"

Rarity heard her lover shifting sides on the bed but noticed that she was still sleeping, the serene expression on the pegasus face made her heart melt, "Oh Rainbow… I really can't believe in all this, it seems too good to be true…"

The white mare got up from the couch and lay down on the bed by her marefriend's side. They were facing each other, Rainbow still in the deepest of sleeps. Rarity took one more look at her lover's beautiful face once more and could only think, 'I am THE. LUCKIEST. MARE. IN THE WORLD!'

Rarity kissed her lover's cheek and rested her head on the soft pillow, slowly drifting out to the sweetest dreams that she ever had.


End file.
